


a mean green meme machine

by memecore



Category: Memes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memecore/pseuds/memecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a break in, or the start of something beautiful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mean green meme machine

Today had been an extremely long and exhausting day. Work was tiring, and all you wanted was a nice warm bath, and maybe a movie. Maybe even someone to sleep with.

You take your car into your garage, and notice that one of your lights upstairs is on. As you walk into the empty house, you panic. You reach the stairs, and find rose petals on the ground, and your eyes light up.

You walk upstairs into your room to find a gorgeous and slender man lying down on your bed.

His skin is a shimmering olive green. His eyes, twinkling with lust. His lips were a maroon brown. You couldn’t help but imagine those lips kissing down your back.

 

"im... pepe. pepe the frog, but you can call me....

**s _ad frog meme"_**

He opens his mouth, hushing you. His lips extend over to your ear, _**~~even though hes literally 5 feet away from u~~  **_and he screams. 

 

a seductive "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" fills the room, and you could see a growing lump in his dark blue calvin klein boxers.

 

you wanted him. you wanted him so bad.

 

you literally ripped your clothes off your body, and his large webbed hands grabbed your frail naked body and slammed you on the bed. his boxers fled into the astral realm, and you could see his massive 20 inch green frog dick. 

 

you started drooling at the sight of his dong. literally, there was drool coming out of your mouth. thats fucking disgusting.

 

you got up off the bed, and jumped right on his slimy green cock. 

(just imagine shoving like 10 snails in ur vagina thats now it felt)

 

you leaned down to kiss him, and his lizard tongue wrapped around your neck and pulled you down, choking you as you passionately kissed him. how did he know you were into bdsm? maybe he really is the one for you. every bounce on his frog dong made you fall in love with him even more. 

 

you knew he was reaching his high. his webbed hands gripped your waist even tighter, and his reptile tongue stretched down to your boobs. it reminded you of that one hentai you watched last week while your daughters mihckeayelia and haeighhelyeighey were at softball practice.

 

god, you couldnt just let him slip through your fingers like this. he needed to stay

 

you felt him climax at the same time you did.

 

"p-pepe chan.... stay with me. i-i need... you... please..."

 

his eyes glimmered as you stuttered that out 

 

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

 

tears rushed down your eyes.

 

you trusted pepe

how could he just... use you...

you felt...

memeingless.


End file.
